


I Could've Become a Delinquent

by narcissistickannibal



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Leonard Snart is a Softie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissistickannibal/pseuds/narcissistickannibal
Summary: “If Joe hadn’t taken me in, who knows how I would have turned out,” Barry said truthfully, and closed the journal before placing it back inside of the box. He reached down to gently grab his boyfriend’s hands, and pulled him up from the floor. “I could've become a delinquent.”





	I Could've Become a Delinquent

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first writing idea that has gotten actually finished in months, I'm shook. I'm not the best writer, but I think I'm slowly getting there. This work has been edited by a friend, and I hope you enjoy!

“Where did you find that?” 

Leonard raised his head from where he was studying the worn, tattered composition book that he’d found in one of the boxes they had yet to unpack. He smoothly pushed it back inside of the box labeled, Bear’s Thiings|Attic, and turned around with a small smirk. “I was not sneaking around and trying to go through your things, if that’s what you think.” He said, showing him both of his hands to further press his point that he had nothing on him. 

“I’m not upset, just curious how you went to get a blanket and ended up here.” Barry yawned and dropped down onto the floor with his legs criss-crossed as he reached inside to retrieve what appeared to be his old journal.

“The box with the blankets was underneath it, and your stuff spilled.” Leonard turned back around so he was sitting in the same direction, and watched as he began to flip through it aimlessly. “So? Is it precious love letters to your ex-girlfriend?”

Barry laughed with amusement, and lightly bumped his shoulder into Leonard’s. “No, it’s actually from around the time after my mom died. The therapist I went to after, she had me use this as an outlet, to write out all the bad thoughts and all that stuff.” He explained, and offered it over Leonard to see up closer.

Leonard grimaced inwardly that he’d unknowingly crossed the territory they had yet to venture deeper into. He didn’t want to overstep any boundaries, but he felt like just saying nothing would make it look like he didn’t care. 

“You’re fine. It’s nothing I’m ashamed of, just something I chose to keep from that time.”

Leonard had seen the other man when angered, but he believed that the emotions he felt when he lost both his parents was of a different kind. He turned his attention back to the journal, flipping the cover up and was met immediately with the first page covered in repeated lines of Barry wanting to go home, wanting to go back home with his dad. 

“That’s all I wanted then.” Barry sighed, and reached forward to flip to the next page that was scribbled all over in black marker. He softly laughed remembering the ink left on the table, and sheepishly shrugged. “That, I did actually get reprimanded for because I got ink all over the table in the process.”

Leonard ran his index finger over the black lines that went in every direction, unable to even tell where they began or where they had ended. “What ticked you off?” 

“I kept trying to see my dad, and every time I made it just a little closer, I was caught by Joe,” Barry admitted, shaking his head at the next couple of pages that had childish, detailed drawings of a yellow, stick figure man surrounded by angry blue and purple dinosaurs, followed by drawings of police officers in the same predicament. 

“Why dinosaurs? Not that I’m opposed, but can’t help but be curious.” Leonard smirked.

Barry smiled, and honestly couldn’t even remember why he’d drawn dinosaurs of all creatures everywhere. “They were going to eat the man in yellow, and some of the CCPD.”

Leonard snorted, and flipped to the next page as Barry continued. “Eventually, I did get through past Joe, but when I got there my dad wasn’t happy like I thought he’d be. I told him how Joe wouldn’t let me come see him, and he told me it was because my dad didn’t want me seeing him like that.” 

“He told me to be good for Joe, and not to come back. Of course I didn’t, and really I was trying to, but it just didn’t make sense for me as to why.” Barry went through the several pages of different color, before he stopped at a page that was listed with different colored blocks, all labeled different emotions. “I kept thinking why should I listen to the man that took me away from my father. He didn’t believe me about the man in yellow, and was so against the idea that there could be someone else.”

Leonard read through the guide of different colors, blue standing for sadness, black was for emptiness, red was for want, and yellow was anger, to anyone else it would be confusing. Several pages were blue and yellow. “What was this for?”

“It meant the kind of day I was having, and by then Joe and I were starting to reach a breaking point,” Barry described, “but, everything finally collapsed one day and I told him that I just didn’t know how to feel anymore, that I was really trying hard to be good.” 

Leonard silently listened as he told him the end to his clashes with Detective West, and as he flipped through the remaining pages it seemed the writing inside of the journal grew less angry, like he’d found some sort of closure with his emotions and feelings. “I thought I wouldn’t see a smiley face in here,” he commented.

Barry grinned, and swiped to the next page of another couple of dinosaurs that were attacking another man in yellow, only difference from the first was the loss of blood from the page. “That was actually from my therapist, for the progress I’d made in six months.”

“You’re pretty strong,” Leonard reached back to cup the back of his neck in his hand and squeezed gently.

“If Joe hadn’t taken me in, who knows how I would have turned out,” Barry said truthfully, and closed the journal before placing it back inside of the box. He reached down to gently grab his boyfriend’s hands, and pulled him up from the floor. “I could've become a delinquent.”

Leonard snickered at the idea of his other half carrying a leather jacket, and acting like an angry, angsty teenager. “Sure you would,” He agreed, and leaned in to affectionately capture his lips with a laugh escaping him as the idea grew inside his thoughts.

Barry pushed at his chest, and looked at him with mock hurt, “I can be tough.”

Leonard nodded in silent agreement, and quickly captured his lips again before Barry could put up a fight about what a vicious guy he could be. He wrapped his arms around the other man’s waist, and let Barry walk him back up against the wall as the speedster’s body vibrated ever so slightly. He pulled back to get a better look at him, and was pleased to see a smile on his face. “If I ended up pushing you into something you didn’t want to tell me, I’m sorry.”

Barry shook his head, and squeezed his arms a little tighter around Leonard’s shoulders as he pecked at his lips. “I trust you,” he said between kisses, “I love you.”

Leonard smirked, oh so tempted to tell him how he looked like a baby bird right now, trying to eat his face. “I love you too.” He loved him so much that he wouldn’t ruin the moment.


End file.
